


Kitten with a Whip

by shamusandstone (theleaveswant)



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Other, RACK - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/shamusandstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfinished! PWP; Daphne visits Hiro and Ando in their superhero headquarters and playfully tops the heck out of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten with a Whip

**Author's Note:**

> This was started for a Heroes Threesome meme over a year ago (maybe closer to two years?) and never finished. Prompt was "Hiro/Ando/Daphne, in the Crimson Arc's headquarters. Dom Daphne. With a whip." I'm never going to finish it, so I hereby offer it up to anyone who would like to do so.

Hiro was so used to the windy sibilance of Daphne's arrival that, today, he did not look up from his work when he heard it. Nor did he respond to her boastful announcement, “I've been practicing. Check it out!” However, he could not ignore the sound of air erupting like a gunshot immediately behind his head.

Alarmed, he turned around at his desk to see Daphne, in leather pants, holding a bullwhip. He watched her raise her arm, a smooth flowing motion bringing the leather tendril up and back and snapping it forward with another loud crack. “Now that's fast.”

“Speedster?” He asked uncertainly.

“Hi!” she waved her empty hand before waving the whip again, this time without cracking it. “Is Ando around? I wanted to show both of you my new toy.”

“Yes, he's—” Hiro pointed behind Daphne to Ando, who was standing, staring, mouth hanging open and an obvious hard-on tenting his slacks.

Daphne snickered into her wrist. “Why does that not surprise me? I knew you had a wicked streak. ”

Ando blushed, collected his jaw from the floor and tried to look like he was there for a reason.

“Mm, yes,” Daphne purred, pulling the whip through her hands as she walked towards him, and Hiro gulped because wow, she really was like Catwoman. “But which part is it you like? Domination? The promise of pain? Or is it all aesthetic?”

In a blink of an eye Daphne was standing right in front of Ando, gripping his face cruelly. “On the floor, now,” she growled, relaxing her hold enough for him to sink to his knees. Hiro squirmed in sympathy—or was it envy?—and moved his chair to get a better look. The chair squeaked. Daphne looked up and grinned. “Come here,” she said, beckoning with a finger. Hiro did, shuffling forward to stand an arm's length away, and she grabbed him by the sleeve and tugged him so that he was kneeling next to Ando.


End file.
